


How to Ask Somebody On a Date

by Ravenclaw37



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, OtaYuri Week, OtaYuri Week 2017, Otabek and his sister are close, cheesily asking somebody out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw37/pseuds/Ravenclaw37
Summary: Otayuri week 2017 oneshotsDay 1: First times/confessions





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, I wrote this fic at 12 in the morning, and it has not yet been edited, so excuse any errors!!!  
> Anyways. Otabek's sister helps Otabek figure out how he'll ask Yuri out, but Yuri has other plans.

It was the offseason, and Otabek was going to spend the week with Yuri in St. Petersburg. By now, Otabek was 23, and Yuri was 20, and Otabek realized three things as he was packing. One, he was a hopeless romantic, two, he was in love with Yuri Plisetsky, and three, he needed to ask Yuri out sometime soon, because it was honestly a miracle that Yuri didn’t have a partner by now. 

He didn’t know why it had only hit him now, that he was in love. He knew that he had a crush on Yuri, which had gradually developed over time, but as Otabek grabbed his phone charger and placed it into his suitcase, he realized that his feelings had gone beyond just a crush without his awareness or his consent. It was no longer a crush that he had on Yuri, something easily ignored and dismissed. No, he was in love with Yuri, and he needed to do something about it. 

Despite Yuri’s brash personality, he was actually quite kind, and he had good intent. As well as that, nobody could deny Yuri’s beauty, his now waist long golden blond hair was the envy of many, and his eyes, Otabek could write pages upon pages about Yuri’s eyes, but that would take too long. So, Otabek still couldn’t believe that Yuri didn’t have a girlfriend, boyfriend, or datemate. Otabek couldn’t possibly be lucky enough for Yuri to remain single for much longer, however, unless Yuri was simply uninterested in dating anybody, so he needed to ask him out. 

Unfortunately, Otabek knew that he couldn’t  _ just _ ask Yuri out. No, he had to ask Yuri out in the most romantic, beautiful way possible. At this point, Otabek was convinced that it was his parents fault that he was such a romantic. As a child his parents would regale him and his sister with tales of their dates, and how his father proposed to his mother on the rooftop of where they first met, the library, with the sun setting pleasantly behind them. Even now, his parents were very romantic, them both having a spot in the house where they could leave little gifts for the other, like chocolates or roses, and saying sweet things to each other while Otabek and his sister Maria pretended to be disgusted by it. 

It was at the thought of Maria that Otabek was thrown from his thoughts back into reality. Maria was great with dating advice, she at the age of 17 having been on more dates than Otabek ever had at the age of 23, and would be more than happy to give her advice. Besides, she already knew about Yuri, she had been the one to suggest that he find Yuri and take him on a bike ride when they were in Barcelona all those years ago. In hindsight, it was a poor decision for Otabek to take advice from a 12 year old, but he panicked, and it wasn’t like it had ended poorly. So, Otabek grabbed his keys and locked up his apartment, and went over to his parent’s house.

“Hey, what’re you doing here?” Maria was the greeting Otabek received when he walked in, for his parents were both at work. 

“Can’t I just come here because I miss my family,” Otabek asked, feigning offense. 

“Sure, but only if you don’t have a flight off to Russia the next day. Seriously, what are you doing here.” 

“It’s actually about the whole going over to Russia thing…” 

“Wait, are you finally going to ask Yuri out? Once you do, can I meet him? What made you finally decide to do it. I mean, you’ve had this crush for what, three or four years now?” 

“Well, yes, I do want to ask him out and that’s why I’m here… And  _ if  _ he says yes, and once we’ve dated for a while, I’ll bring him to meet the family and you can meet him then, alright? And I’m asking him out now because I realized that I’m in love with him, and want to ask him out before Yuri starts dating somebody else. Also, I honestly don’t know when this crush started, but probably something like that I guess.”

“Do you want my help with planning how to ask him out?”

“Yes, please! I want it to be super romantic but I have no ideas. Come on, you’re way better at this than I am!”

“Okay, but if he says no I’ll be extremely upset that all of my hard work was for nothing.” 

“I’ll tell you what. If he says no I’ll buy us both ice cream to eat together and mourn our failures, okay?”

“Sounds good! I get to choose the ice cream flavor though.” 

“I’m the one that’d be heartbroken over the matter!” 

“I’m the one who’s spending her Friday afternoon helping you instead of doing, I don’t know, anything else.”

“I think being rejected by the guy you’ve had a crush on for upwards of three years is a whole lot worse than helping your brother for an hour, so I should choose the flavor.” 

“Eh, he probably won’t reject you anyways.” 

“He probably will. I’m only telling him now because I know how much I’ll regret it if I don’t. Most likely, he’ll reject me, but I think that he’d be fine with still being friends, it would just be a bit awkward at first. That’s another reason I’m going to tell him. I’ve got very little to lose but I’ve got a lot to gain.”

“Hopefully he doesn’t reject you! Anyways, let’s get back to planning. You could lead him to the beach where you already have the message, ‘Will you go out with me’ written in the sand?” 

“No, too much of a chance that it would get destroyed before we got there.” 

“Oh, I know! You could try and get him to read one of your books while he’s over there and have a post it note where something romantic is happening asking him to go out with you?”

“Yuri isn’t big on reading. It wounds me, but it’s true.”

“You could have it written on a post it note and casually drop it, and then Yuri would pick it up and accidentally read it?”

“Maybe, but what if he doesn’t read it? There’s too much that could go wrong…” 

“Oh, I know! Does Yuri like coffee?” 

“He lives for it. That’s probably one of the reasons why he’s still so short. Why?”

“You could coordinate with one of the baristas at a starbucks nearby that on Yuri’s drink, they write, ‘Will you go on a date with me? -Otabek’ and then have two boxes at the bottom marked yes and no.”

“Oh my goodness Maria, that’s perfect, thank you so much! And I’ll make sure that we have an amazing day beforehand and I just have to hope that he doesn’t reject me.” 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s going to be fine! Now can I go back doing nothing now, or do you have more problems that you need me to solve for you.” 

“Okay, okay, I’ll leave now. Tell mom and dad that I say hello!” 

“Okay, bye!” Maria said, ushering her brother out the door. 

 

Before Otabek knew it, it was Sunday and he was at baggage claims in the St. Petersburg airport, being tackled in a koala bear style hug by Yuri, which was difficult, seeing as though Yuri was still short, Otabek and Yuri’s height difference had decreased significantly. “Hey Yura, it’s good to see you,” Otabek said once Yuri was back on the ground again. 

“It’s good to see you too Beka! Now come on, let’s go!” Yuri said excitedly. The time that they spent together in person was still very limited, a week or two in St. Petersburg, and a week or two in Kazakhstan depending on what their schedules allowed each year, as well as seeing each other at competitions, though that hardly counted. Instead, they bridged the time between visits with long skype calls and constant texting.

They went to Yuri’s apartment and started chatting together while watching Netflix when Otabek realized a flaw in his plan. When he was at Yuri’s they spent almost all of their time together, and Otabek stayed in Yuri’s spare bedroom. Otabek decided that desperate times called for desperate measures, though, and that he would text Mila later.

After Yuri had decided that if they were going to have a full day of sightseeing and hanging out, they needed a good night’s rest, Otabek pulled up the group chat pulled up Mia’s contact and said, ‘Mila, I need a favor. I know that I don’t know you very well, and you definitely don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, just hear me out please?’

‘What is it?’ Mila responded a few minutes later.

‘I need to have some time where Yuri isn’t there sometime in the next few days, but we’re always together. I was hoping that you could distract Yuri for about fifteen minutes in a day or two.’ Otabek texted.

‘Why. I’ll only agree to this if you tell me why.’ Mila replied.

Otabek heaved a sigh before admitting, ‘I need time to go to starbucks and ask them to write ‘Will you go on a date with me? -Otabek’ on Yuri’s coffee cup.’

‘Oh my god that’s so romantic!!!!! I hope that he says yes, you two would be good together. Sure, I’ll help you, but I can’t tomorrow, so expect me to come over at some point on tuesday and hall Yuri away so that I can force him to pair skate with me or something along those lines.’ MIla texted him.

‘Thank you so much!’ Otabek replied. 

True to her word, Mila came to the apartment and said, “Hey, Yuri, come on!” 

“Wait, what? Hey, put me down you hag! Where the fuck are you taking me! Beka, help me!!!! I’m being kidnapped by an old hag!!!” Yuri protested as Mila hoisted him into the air and began to walk out of the apartment.

“You promised that you’d help me with pair skating as payment for that advice that I gave you. Well, I’m cashing in. Come on, let’s go! But Otabek can’t come. We’re going to be a mess at this and I don’t want anybody seeing us until we’re at least halfway decent,” Mila explained, setting Yuri down. 

“Ugh, fine. I”m so sorry Otabek, I’ll be back as soon as I can get away!” Yuri said, following Mila out of the apartment.

“It’s okay, have fun!” Otabek called after them, and after waiting a suitable amount of time, he went to the starbucks that was across the street. 

“Hi, I have a bit of an odd request. Do you know Yuri?” Otabek asked the girl behind the counter. Thankfully the shop was near empty, the morning rush having finished, and the lunch rush yet to begin.

“Yeah, he comes here almost every day,” the girl replied. 

“When he comes, can you write this on his cup,” Otabek requested, handing her a slip of paper with instructions, being too embarrassed to say it outloud. 

“OH my goodness you are so romantic!!!!!” the girl replied enthusiastically and Otabek could feel himself become less tense. He had been afraid that he might end up getting a homophobic worker, which would’ve ended terribly, but apparently this was not the case. “Of course I’ll do it. I really hope that he says yes!”

“Thanks, me too! Also, I’ll have a medium coffee to go please,” Otabek said, feeling that it would be rude to not order anything.

“Okay!” the girl replied.

Once he had his coffee he left the shop, feeling quite satisfied with the job he had done. Yuri came back to the apartment three hours later looking ready to murder somebody, for pair skating had  _ not _ gone well, but otherwise the day passed without incident. 

 

It wasn’t until Friday when Otabek worked up the courage to ask Yuri if they could go to starbucks. He realized at this point it was almost too late, since he’d have to leave for Kazakhstan on Sunday anyways, but it would be great to finally know the answer to this question, no matter whether it was positive or negative.

“Hey, before we go, there’s something I want to tell you,” Yuri said as he pulled on his shoes.

“Okay, go for it,” Otabek replied.

“I’ve been feeling this way for a really long time now and haven’t wanted to voice it because I’ve been too afraid that it would ruin our friendship, and I’m still afraid that it will but I won’t be able to continue to function if I don’t say it so here it goes. I really like you, Beka, I really really like you. I maybe like you as far as love.”

“Me too,” Otabek responded, shocked that Yuri had ended up asking  _ him _ out instead of the other way around. 

“I guess what I’m trying to say is, well, are you going to be my boyfriend or not,” Yuri said, holding out his hand for Otabe to shake. 

Otabek shook Yuri’s hand, beaming, and replied with, “Nothing would make me happier. Except if you didn’t use my words against me. I was 18 at the time, Yura, 18, and following advice from my 12 year old sister.”

“So, should we go get coffee?” Yuri asked.

“Oh,” Otabek had forgotten about that, “Um, sure?”

“Okay, good, I need caffeine as soon as possible.”

Once they got to the store, Otabek had accepted the events that would transpire. That, however, did not make it any less embarrassing or amusing. 

“Can I have a sharpie please?” Yuri asked the girl behind the counter, the same one from Tuesday, who then gave him a sharpie. Yuri took the sharpie and marked the box that said ‘yes’ “I thought that we went over this earlier?”

“Well, I planned this back in Almaty, and arranged it with the worker on Tuesday. I didn’t expect that you would beat me to it.”

“You should’ve been faster,” Yuri said with a shrug, sipping his frappucino and tentatively taking Otabek’s hand in his own. 

“I should’ve, I’ve been meaning to ask you that question forever,” Otabek said, giving Yuri’s hand a squeeze. 

“Same,” Yuri said contentedly. “Wait, you planned asking me out that far in advance?”

“Yeah. What can I say, I’m a hopeless romantic who has a 17 year old sister helping him plan these things.”

“You  _ are _ a hopeless romantic. I mean, you took me to that overlook of the city with this gorgeous sunset just to ask me to become your friend?” 

“Also with the help of my sister, I do concede.” 

“So, want to go on a date and go out to dinner tonight?” 

“I’d love to!”


End file.
